Inquisition
by Honeycreeper
Summary: A piece of history comes back to haunt both Sirius and Bellatrix, reminding them of a scandalous past, with dire consequences for both. Besides, a certain young man loves tormenting them. Hard M in some parts.
1. Part One

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Foreword : This fic has been under wraps for quite some time now. It was spawned one night while listening to a brilliant song by TheSTART called Ciao Baby and watching OotP. I knew I had to get this down, or else it would fade away. I was daunted at first by the task of a Harry Potter fic - there's just so many, perhaps it's not worth it. But then I remembered why I was writing it.. First off, because Bellatrix filled the void Amanda Young from Saw left in me (the character turned to shit in the 3rd movie, so I needed a new murderous bitch to write about) but mostly for all the Sirius/Bella shippers out there. It's not a lovey-dovey fic in the slightest, but it's sexy, steamy, vengeful, and certainly vulgar. So, if you stumble upon my fic, enjoy!

Inquisition

Part One

The world was spinning around her head, the shades of grey blending together, swirling. She was about to pass out and was feeling the walls closing in on her.

In her mother's quiet home, in her dark bathroom, she sat in her tub, her body completely spent. The water was now cold against her, the air also cold, for it was winter in these parts. The 26 year old Bellatrix was home and now that the event had finally taken place, as was inevitable, she was thankful for the solitude of her own home.

Faintly she remembered the baby in her arms. She looked down, it's little mouth was open wide and it was wailing. It's face and fingers were blue, and a thick white film was on it's skin.

_"Merlin, it's ugly," _she thought, _"and it smells like shit."_

It was still attatched to her by a thin cord. In a moment of delerium she stood up, limping her way out of the bathroom, cluthing the baby against her bosom.

She barely saw the walls around her as she moved and managed to make it all the way to the living room. She was still naked, and still bleeding, and wet, ruining the carpet.

Druella had been having some tea before bed when she saw her daughter appear at the edge of the stairs. She nearly screamed as she saw the wreck that Bellatrix was in.

Bellatrix managed to utter "Mother", stumbling forward and collapsing in Druella's arms.

It was the last thing she remembered.

---------------------------------------------

Bellatrix awoke to the sun coming through the curtains of her bedroom. Druella was there at her bedside, as well as a physcian. Her body ached, especially her abdomen, and it took her strength not to cry out.

Druella noticed her daugther's awakening, and turned to the doctor, "Could you please give us a moment?" she asked, and the man complied and stepped outside.

"How long was I out?"

"26 hours."

Bellatrix stared at her mother, who was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"It was a boy." Druella finally said, "I went ahead and named him Phineas."

"A boy?" Bellatrix smiled.

Druella's voice turned cold then, "Who did it?"

"What?"

"It's time for you to tell the truth. Who did it, Bellatrix? Was it LeStrange, or not? Hmm?"

"No, it..."

"Then who? A mudblood! A muggle! Is that who? I ought to burn you out of -"

"No, mother stop it!" Bellatrix shouted, the pain in her belly rising again with the stress, "No.. it was.. it was..."

"Well spit it out, girl!"

"Mother... It was Sirius."

Druella went silent and stared at her daughter.

"Sirius? Well then." she paused, "There could be worse I suppose. But him? A Gryffindor? You could've done better."

The two stared at each other.

"I'll leave you, you need rest." Druella said and quickly left.

Bellatrix laid, her head pounding and aches rising out of her flesh. Still, she couldn't help but smile.

---------------------------------------------

Sirius was a forbidden fruit to her, and quite a delicious one at that.

Rodolphus was a good husband, and even a good lover, but Bellatrix longed for more.

When her 16 year old cousin had come knocking at her door, she took him in. He told her of his fights with his mother, and Bellatrix couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He stayed with her but four days. Rodolphus was gone, 'on business', and it was but the two in her home alone.

Animosity turned into something else. Something stranger to say the least.

In her bed Bellatrix almost laughed playing the memories back through her mind.

Sirius' lithe body, his lean legs, his cock standing at attention. How enraptured she was with his then teenage prick - it was powerful, nearly like a full grown man's, bobbing up and down.

She remembered her mouth around his shaft, greedily drinking the warm seed in her mouth, feeling the cum on her hands and on her tits.

She remembered his head between her thighs, his mouth and cheeks wet with her juices. How she laughed and moaned that night, his tongue and fingers deep within her, his salty sweet kiss afterwards.

After that night there were two more. She could see herself on her back, their hips connected, his mouth firmly planted on her nipple as he pushed himself inside of her, groaning as he came, his teeth clamping down on her as he released himself.

Then there was the last night they had together. She found herself atop him, grinding against him, coming twice that night, his fluids intermingling. She was never one for cuddling or pillow talk, but she found herself in his arms that night.

His sweat smelled good. His chest was hard and warm, and his arms inviting. She made it a point to lick and kiss him as they fell into sleep.

"I fucking _hate_ you, Bellatrix LeStrange." he murmured, drifting to sleep.

Bellatrix knew she should be disgusted. This was, after all, her kin she had just fornicated with. Instead more passion burned between her legs. She would've taken him again right there if his cock wasn't incapable and if he wasn't asleep.

It was amazing.

When she awoke he was gone. Later she found he went to Potter's home, where he would stay until returning to his mother's home.

Rodolphus came home for a while, until he was yet again called away. Bellatrix didn't mind. It was more time alone.

The pregnancy didn't come as a surprise. She hadn't even thought about the consequences of sex while she was engaged in it.

Months went by and her stomach swelled. The baby kicked her and moved about.

It made her oddly giddy to know it was Sirius' child.

For months she kept it a secret, a secret from friends, from Rodolphus, from her family, and especially from Sirius. Only in this last month had she confided in her mother when she came to stay with her.

And now their son had entered the world.

Bellatrix awoke to her mother standing before her.

"I've figured out what to do."

"Oh?"

"Charlotte Crouch. One of our more distant cousins. She's barren and seeks a child, but doesn't want a mudblood. Obviously pureblood children are hard to come by when it comes to adoption. Everyone wants one. I say we give our pureblood to another, don't you agree?"

There was no way she could keep her son. Rodolphus would be enraged, and Sirius would try and get his hands on him, corrupt the boy to the ways of Gryffindor.

"Fine then." Bellatrix said, "Can I just see him one last time?"

---------------------------------------------

Bellatrix held her son in her hands for the last time.

He was two weeks old now. His eyes were finally open.

Phin's hair was black, as she assumed it would be. His eyes though, were green, not grey like his father's or brown like her's.

A throwback to an older generation? It didn't matter. Those green eyes were so vivid, so beautiful, she was mesmerized by them.

"This is goodbye." she said, looking into her child's eyes.

Charlotte Crouch was outside, waiting patiently for her new child to be given to her. Druella took the baby from Bellatrix, and left the house with him.

That would be the last she'd ever see of him for many long years.

---------------------------------------------

Up next : Bellatrix gets a visitor in Azkaban (and I almost wrote Arkham. Dur! Wrong fandom! lol)


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Two

Now adays, the scenery is always grey, without a bit of color or light shining through. The days blend in to one another, and she's not even sure how long she's been here. Every year she gets ushered out to have her hair cut and her health inspected (those sentenced to life are expected to live long, full, miserable ones) and it's the only time she leaves this room. Shackled and dirty, she sits, and waits for her Lord to rescue her.

Sometimes she would talk to herself, sometimes she would talk to other people, those she knew from her past life, as if they were there. Most days she spoke to Voldemort, how excited she was that he was going to be waiting for her when she got out. Sometimes she spoke to Rodolphus, or her mother and sisters, and once every blue moon would talk to Sirius.

She'd call him a fool and a coward, but would whisper how she missed him, how she missed seeing his crushed face whenever something went wrong. He was never one to be strong when something happened, you could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking and feeling. _So weak too_, she'd snicker, _but at least you can fuck if nothing else_.

They used to be housed in the same prison, both institution children stuck in Azkaban for life. When she would whisper things to him she hoped that it would be carried down the corridors with the dementors and reach him. Obviously, it never did.

When she came out for her yearly checkup, held down by dementors and inspected by a team of physicians, one told her about him.

"Your cousin escaped, you know." he said, opening her mouth and looking into it, "Sirius, that is. Still haven't found him. Don't get too giddy, we've upped security since then. No one is busting out of here." he said with a grin, slamming her mouth shut. They had a silence spell on her, otherwise she would be spouting obsceneties at him by now.

Escaped. _Lucky bastard_. She would get out one day too. She swore it.

It was another day, another day alone in this cell, talking nonesense to herself. The slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes peered in at her.

"Visitor." the guard said.

Visitors were highly discouraged and most times completely unallowed. There was, however, an hour between 9 to 10 am when people were allowed to speak with lawyers, business associates, and other people of importance, and only on the first Monday of the month. No one had ever come to visit Bellatrix.

After having a sedative spell administered, two dementors dragged her to the visiting room, tiny and black, and shackled her ankles and arms together, and then to the walls.

For a few minutes she sat alone, staring only against the wall of the opposite end of the room. Then, a young man walked in.

"Who are you?" she said indignantly.

"Oh, no one." he sat accross from her.

She could see he was an adolescent, but an older one. Maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"What's your business with me? Huh? Come to bother an old lunatic have you?" she said, grinning at him, "Come to interview me? For your tabloids?"

"No, no m'am. I just come to finish some of your unfinished business."

"I don't have any."

He shot her a look, "Please, m'am, I can tell just by looking at you there's a lot more." he smiled then, a smile that looked familiar but she was unable to place it.

"You look a little young." she sneered.

"All will become evident in time," he said, opening his brief case, bringing out legal papers. "Well then, let's start shall we? You were legally married to Rodolphus LeStrange, correct?"

"Yes..." she said hesitantly.

"Did the two of you ever have any children?"

"No. None." she shook her head.

"No?"

"I thought I made that quite evident, _sir_."

"I see, I see." he said, putting a copy of the marriage liscence in front of her.

"And what were you doing the winter of 1976?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." she said, her head spinning from the spell.

"Oh no?"

"No!" she shouted, tired of this boy.

"Did you ever have a child?"

"No.. I.." she stopped, "Well.."

He took out a piece of paper with gold trim around the edges. Bellatrix picked it up and looked it over.

_Certificate of Adoption. _Her eyes went wide and she looked up.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

The boy smiled, "My mother."

Bellatrix shook her head, "No, no you can't -"

"It's me, Mum, it's Phin."

She stared at him, her jaw agape.

"My mother wouldn't tell me who my birth parents were so I had to go and find out. I've got one piece of the puzzle, and that's you, Bellatrix. I just need the next. I knew Rodolphus wasn't my father, but you have to tell me who it is."

"Why should I tell you anything!" she screamed, standing up, the chains rattling as she tried to get closer to him.

He was smirking, Sirius' smirk. He was handsome like Sirius too, but she saw bits of herself in him now that she was closer. His eyes were still green. But it hadn't really sunk in this was her son.

"Oh, Mum, it isn't that hard. All I need is one little name."

"No!" she said defiantly.

"Very well." Phin stood and moved to her, his face next to her ear but his body slanted away from her, trying to create as much a distant as he could and still whisper, "But I tell you, mother, that if you do not you will not like the consequences."

"And what would those be?"

Phin stepped back, and right before her eyes, punched himself in the face. Bellatrix was for once astonished beyond words, as she stared at the blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh, she hit me!" he screamed, loud enough that guards might hear him. He struck himself with an open palm, leaving a harsh red mark on his cheek, "Oh, Merlin, she hit me again!"

"Stop that!" Bellatrix screamed, "Stop!"

Phin nodded, "Just one name, Bellatrix, just one name."

She bit her lip. Dare she tell him who his father was?

Too late, too, since his fist reconnected with his jaw.

"Guards!" he screamed again, and this time the shuffle could be heard coming towards the door. There would be hell for her to pay now.

"Sirius Black." she said, defeated, "I know you probably thought it was Voldemort, but no, it's Sirius Black."

The doors burst open and a few dementors swarmed, overpowering Bellatrix. Phin heard her screaming, and then moaning from pain as she was put in her place. She was probably to be beaten the next few days for such bad behavior.

A guard came and helped Phin up, collecting his papers into his brief case.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" he said, "we really should've put a dementor in there with her, she's such a dangerous woman..."

Phin didn't hear the guards words, he was too giddy to pay attention. _Sirius Black, eh_? Because he was raised in a pureblood family, he knew of the others. He knew of the Blacks, but not much about them. This Sirius he had to find out more about. There must be more to the cold blooded killer and his infamous prison photo.

He left Azkaban with a wide smile on his blue, black and bloodied face.

---------------------------------------------

Up next : Phin seeks more answers.


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Three

Phin Crouch had an indifferent life. He'd been raised by his single mother as an only child, and at eleven was shipped off to Hogwarts with the other children. Sorted into Slytherin, he lived a happy life. A good student, an upright young man, and also handsome enough to warrant the attentions of some girls, but not so much so that girls flocked to him. His mother's pride and joy.

That's why it came with such sadness that his mother admitted to his adoption. She said it would change nothing, and it didn't, but Phin knew he had to seek his birth parents out. Another reason his mother was so reluctant to tell him was because his mother was Bellatrix LeStrange, _that murderer, that Death Eater_, and his father was completely unknown to her.

But now he had a name, and a face. Phin stared down at a picture of a young Sirius Black in a Hogwarts yearbook, his hair neatly parted, his Gryffindor colors visible, a smile on his face.

_So that's Dad_? Phin thought, studying the features of the teenager's face.

Now it was just time to find the man. He'd escaped from Azkaban a year before. No doubt he was in hiding, but where would he look first? Maybe the key was to ask around.

Phin was in his last year of Hogwarts, and after last year certainly someone knew more about Sirius Black. After all, the school had been on lock down after a sighting of him, his face was in all the papers. It was chaos for a bit. _And to think my father was right in front of me the whole time._ Dumbledore would know, wouldn't he?

Shutting the book and putting it back on the library shelf, Phin made his way to Dumbledore's quarters, the old man was always around for inquiring students. He let himself in.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes, Phin Crouch." Dumbledore was there, as regal as always, and came to greet him, "What is the problem?"

"I just wanted to ask some questions."

"Oh?"

"About Sirius Black."

"And what would you want to know about him for?" another voice said, and Phin turned to see Harry Potter.

"Confidential. And besides, I didn't even see you, what did you do, hide?"

Harry glared at him and he didn't know why he should be so indignant about a simple question. It was really none of his business anyway. _Well, he did try to kill him didn't he?_ Phin decided he could cut Harry some slack, after all he was representing them in the tournament and would probably be dead soon anyway.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I'll see you later on." with that, Potter nodded and left.

"Does he do that a lot? Come in here and scare people when they come to talk to you?" Phin laughed.

"Oh, no. Just with you. Sit down."

The two sat down and Dumbledore scanned Phin, "Why would you want to know about Sirius Black?"

"Just curious. We don't hear much about him these days."

"He escaped. That's all there is to it."

"I don't much think so. Do you know where he is, Professor?"

"No, why would I?"

"What if I told you that I would go to vanquish him?" Phin said, hoping to get Dumbledore's attention.

Dumbledore looked horrified, "I would say you were a silly young man for doing something like that, and I wouldn't tell you where he was even if I did know."

Phin shrugged, "Oh well. But you did know him though, in real life?"

"Yes. I did."

"What was he like?"

Dumbledore seemed taken aback, "Well, he was popular and handsome when he was young. He loved his friends very much. He didn't get along with his family, or his cousins, I know he and Bellatrix had some particularly tough times..."

"Cousins?" Phin asked.

"Yes, there were three of them, all girls. Bellatrix and he fought all the time, they hated each other."

"Wait, wait, wait, Bellatrix LeStrange is his cousin?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes."

"That would mean she's a Black wouldn't it?"

"Bellatrix was a Black up until she got married. But I don't suggest you give her much thought. It's a good thing she's locked away."

Phin stood up, "Thank you, Professor, for your time, you've really been a help." he said, flashing his charming smile, "I'll see you later."

He left and thought about what he said. Cousins? _That's disgusting!_ he thought to himself, _it's amazing I don't have three eyes and eleven fingers!_ _How drunk did they have to be?_ he chuckled to himself at that thought. At least he was healthy. At least he knew his father's name. At least he had met his mother.

His mission was going according to plan.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note : There's the first three chapters for you, and quite a bit more to go. It gets a lot worse and stranger in a lot of ways - but I'll keep my peace for now. Expect the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks.


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Four

A large black dog trotted accross the street, cars not seeming to notice it, and very few people noticing it either. Not that an ownerless dog was usual around these parts, but it was just assumed that it's owner would come to fetch it eventually.

This was the only way Sirius could leave Grimmauld Place. Now Wizards and Muggles alike would notice him, and either attack him or run off screaming. To them, afterall, he was but a viscious murderer.

He kept wandering down the street, happy for fresh air, and even amused by the small children who came up to pet him.

How he had missed civilization. After twelve years of solitary, coming back to it was quite a culture shock at first, but he soon remembered all the things he missed.

Sirius laid down near a bench, right beneath a large tree, enjoying the nice day. A little girl of no more than four came up and rubbed him behind the ears, "Good doggy!" she said, and took a branch and threw it, as if for him to play fetch. Sirius laid his head down, pretending to be too tired to. "Doggy?" the little girl said and pointed at the stick a few meters away, "Fetch!"

Usually he would have done it, just to make the girl happy, but not today. Today something was irking him as he tried to relax out in public for once.

Someone was following him.

He could smell them, he could smell it was a male, and a younger one, but his canine instincts were not half as powerful as a real dog's, so he could not detect which direction the person was in. Through the muddle of smells of all the other humans, animals, plants and chemicals he could smell this one everywhere. And he'd been being followed since he left Grimmauld.

"Doggy!" the little girl said, pointing to the stick, "Go get the stick!"

Sirius whimpered and put a paw over his eyes, hoping she'd take the hint and leave.

"Are you sick?" she said, squatting down and petting him some more, "I can take you to my Uncle, he's a vet!"

_Oh great, _Sirius thought, _have a muggle vetrinarian find out I'm an animagus!_

Just as he was about to get up and leave her absent mother made herself apparent. "Julia!" she screamed, "Don't go near strange animals, they'll bite you!" as she came and snatched the girl's hand, pulling her away.

"Bye bye." she said, smiling at him. _Cute kid, _he thought, though he was elated her mother came just at the right time.

The smell was even stronger now. So strong, that whoever it was must be close by. He scanned the park and his eyes fell on a young man sitting on a bench not far from him. The boy was staring straight at him.

The first thought that came to Sirius' mind was _undercover_ - it was probably someone being paid by the Ministry to track him down. Then, with a bit or horror the next thought was _Death Eater_.

Suddenly he was paralyzed, his mind racing a mile a minute, not knowing what to do. Perhaps he was wrong too - perhaps it was merely a muggle who thought he was a stray and wanted to take him to the pound. That thought quickly disappeared when he saw the green glint of a Slytherin badge on the boy's street clothes, and suddenly _Death Eater_ became cemented as the reason this person was following him.

_But I worked so hard! I did so well to conceal who I was! _Sirius got up, and as nonchalantly as possible trotted away from the park, passing just close enough to see the boy, whose eyes were still on him.

Tall, pale and dark haired. Bony too, with wiry hands, and an apathetic face. Familiar in a way.

Sirius thought up a plan, just wander enough so that the boy would lose his trail. Down the crowded streets he went, only to turn and see the boy not too far from him. He disappeared behind a street vendor, peering out to see when the boy had passed. The boy was strolling down the street, looking around for the dog that left his vision.

Relieved, Sirius snuck out and went another way to get back home.

Finally reaching Grimmauld Place he transfigured back to his human self, and quickly uttered the spell to get back in. Rushing inside, he was still a little shaken, tremors in his hands as he properly clothed himself, his heart pumping hard enough for him to hear it in his ears.

Ignoring his mother's rude remarks as he passed on his way to the bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face, took a deep breath, and came back out.

The poor man nearly fainted when he looked out his window to see the same boy staring up at him.

---------------------------------------------

It was a Friday night in London, and most clubs were running full force at this time of night.

Phin happened to be at one, enjoying the ambiance and decadence of black lights and pounding beats, enjoying his first legally bought alchoholic beverage. It was his 18th birthday today, December 22nd, and he had fashioned himself a fully functioning muggle type identification.

Most opposed his sport of muggle watching, but he positively enjoyed it. Whenever he had the chance he took the time to look around non-Wizard London, and met some very interesting muggles.

It was also no secret he fancied muggle women. He wasn't sure what it was - probably because he knew he was so much more powerful than them - but in his life he'd had many more affairs with muggles than witches.

His mother, of course, was disgraced by this, and often yelled at him about it. Seeing other wizards, even if they were below his class, was one thing, but _Muggles_?

"It's disgusting, Phineas!" she would say, "You're a nice young pureblood boy! There are so many other pure girls out there for you. Why ruin yourself with muggles, Phin? It's not right...One -"

"I know, I know," he'd cut in, "One drop of oil ruins a gallon of water. You've said that a thousand times." he would smile then, his charming little smile which always got his mother off his case, "It's not like I plan to marry one or have children with one. It's just harmless dating. Fun, Mother. Don't you want me to have fun while I'm still young?"

Charlotte would always lose then, sighing, "Well alright. Just don't get too involved with them." then she'd change her tone, talking about nice young purebloods she met, ones who'd be nice spouses for him. There was a family from Mexico who were currently living in England (for the man of the house had taken a job there recently), descended of Zapotecs and quite possibly the purest of pureblooded families in North America. The Olmedas had a daughter about two years younger than he, who was, as he admitted, quite pretty, but he had no romantic attraction to her. His mother, however, was dead set on the two becoming betrothed.

"Don't you think her family would rather she marry another Mexican?" Phin tried telling his mother, "They managed to keep foreign purebloods and other half bloods out for so long, I'm sure they'd keep it up now."

"Oh, hush up," she'd say, "They have three other children, I'm sure they'd love their daughter to marry outside the country. I'll go speak to them about it."

Phin groaned. That would be like marrying his sister. Besides, he'd seen Paloma hugging up on some Hufflepuff, and most likely there'd be an Olmeda family feud in the future over her relationship with a Hufflepuff mudblood. Phin snickered at that.

But now he sat in the busy London club, thinking about his problems, thinking about his father. He'd seen him in person for the first time this week. Of course, by in person, he meant he'd seen his father in his canine form. His thoughts though, were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a young muggle woman, older than him, but not by too much. She grinned big, "Hello there. Can I get you a drink?"

Phin smiled, "No, my dear, the answer is can I get you a drink?" he said, turning on the charm.

She blushed but nodded, "Sure then."

She sat beside him, she was pale and brunette but chubby too - he didn't mind, any female attention was good attention. They talked and he found out her name was Danielle, she was at University and graduating this year, and by the way what about him? How old was he?

"I'm Phin," he said, "Phin Crouch. I just turned 18 today."

"Oh that's nice!" she said, "Suddenly legal."

He nodded, "That's right."

They talked some more that night, about their lives. Phin told her about his in little ways, so that she might not figure out his true identity. By the end of the night the two stumbled out of the bar, laughing, arm in arm.

Danielle suddenly noticed the pin on his coat, which he always had on him.

"What's that?" she said, pointing to it.

"It's for my school." he said, not wanting to talk too much more about it. She looked at it hard, "Slytherin?" she said, "What's that, like a fraternity? Sigma... Tau... Uh..."

"Yeah, something like that," he said, directing her towards a cab.

She turned to him, alcohol thick on her breath, "Hey, Phin, you wanna come back to my place?"

He'd been waiting for that all night, "I'd love to."

At her place, he let himself into her liquor cabinet, drinking himself even more into a stupor. Danielle found it all amusing as he downed shots of gin, and later did shots off her tits.

She also found it funny when he climbed on top of her. In fact, she laughed into the early hours of the morning, and once they were through she rolled over and found his wand in his coat pocket on the side of the bed.

"What's this?" she sputtered, "A magic wand!" and began to laugh hysterically again. _Well, at least she's a happy drunk_, Phin said to himself.

They both fell asleep sometime around four in the morning, and Phin awoke forty five minutes later. He rolled over and looked at Danielle, "Thanks for the fuck, love." he said, kissing her on the cheek, "I'll see you around."

He got up and got dressed, but took pity on her sleeping form. She was going to wake up with a massive hang over so he did a little spell to remove it.

"My gift to you," he whispered, "If you hang around me from now on, there'll be a lot more."

He hated to leave so early, he would've liked a nice round of birthday morning sex, but there were things to be done today.

After all, he and Sirius Black needed to have a little discussion.

---------------------------------------------

Up next : Sirius meets his stalker

Author's Note : Well, this story is coming along pretty fast for me. I have some rough drafts of the next few chapters, just have to run them by my beta. This will probably be my longest, and possibly quickest story to date. Oh, and reviews are much appreciated : )


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Five

It was very quiet in Grimmauld Place, the only sounds were of Kreacher boiling some tea and Walburga's occasional comments. The two men at the table were practically waiting to exhale.

Sirius talked first.

"So, what's your name?"

"Phin Crouch, sir."

"I see."

There was more silence.

"And what would you be wanting, Phin Crouch?"

Phin just smiled and didn't say a word.

"You do know I could kill you right here and not get in a bit of troule for it."

Still no words from Phin.

"Dammit, who are you! Really!" Sirius screamed accross the table.

"All will become evident in time." Phin said calmly.

Sirius slouched back in his chiar, his head in his hand, "Fucking kids," he muttered under his breath.

"Actually," Phin started, leaning in, "I came to talk to you about your cousin."

"Which one?"

"Bellatrix."

Sirius shot up, "Why? Why track _me _down, invade _my_ privacy, when I you could go to someone else, _anyone else _to find out about her!"

"Well, quite frankly they don't know her like you know her."

"I barely know her."

More silence.

Sirius spoke first, "I never got along with her. Not a bit. There was a time perhaps, when I was a small child, that I looked up to her. Then I saw the real her. I hated her for so long, but after my time in Azkaban... I don't feel anything towards her now. Not love, not hate, nothing. I don't wish her anything. Does that answer your question?"

"You never felt a single bit of love for her?"

"Affection perhaps, for fleeting moments, but not love."

Phin nodded. "What would you say to her if she were here right now?"

Sirius arched his brow, "I would apologize. And I'd also demand an apology. Then I would leave, and never be bothered with her again. Past resolved."

"Apologize for what?"

A pause, "Things that happened long ago."

"Do you think she'll come after you when she gets out of Azkaban?"

"Who says she'll get out?"

"You did, didn't you?"

A look of horror crossed Sirius' face, from the new idea he never considered before. He wasn't lying, Phin could tell, he truly hated his cousin.

"If she ever does escape, then I would hope to not see her. That's all."

"Yes, but will she come looking for you?"

"Perhaps," a beat, "But there's people she's more concerned about that me. On a scale of one to ten I'd say I was a seven on her radar." he smiled then, "That's why I'm doing this," he said, "Protecting those she would go after first."

"You're a noble man, sir." Phin stood, extending his hand, "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you two, Mr. Crouch." Sirius said, taking Phin's hand in his own, "But can I ask you one question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did Dumbledore grant you access?"

"That, sir, is classified information."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Phin walked in the door he was greeted to his mother hosting a get together with some of the Olmedas. _Oh great! _he thought, bracing himself for the misery about to ensue.

"Phineas! There you are!" his mother chirped and hugged him. "I'm sure you know Paloma, and this is her father, Ernesto, and her aunt, Mathilda."

Phin nodded in greeting, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." he turned to Paloma, "Paloma."

Paloma smiled back, but she seemed melancholy. _Well no wonder_, he thought, _her family too_.

"We were just talking about you two," her aunt chimed in, her accent thick, "You'd be such a cute couple!"

Paloma cast her head down, not meeting his eyes. "Perhaps we would." Phin said.

"I've decided," Paloma's father began, "that if you'll except her the two of you should get married."

"Oh, really?" Phin said, shooting a look at his mother, "Might I take Paloma and have a word with her?"

The adults nodded, "Go ahead." her father said.

Phin grabbed her by the arm and took her into his room.

"I'm sorry about this." Phin said, trying to soothe her, seeing she had tears in her eyes now, "I don't want his either, but we're purebloods so we just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"But it's not fair!" she screamed, and he hoped not loud enough for the families downstairs to hear.

"I know! I know!" he said, grabbing her shoulders, "But if not me, then someone else, and you know that."

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks now, and she was sobbing.

"Paloma, it will be someone worse. I have been thinking, my mother has been talking about my marriage since I was a small child. We'll get married, for our families, but we'll work it out. I'll keep my muggles and you can keep your Mudblood - we'll just live together, we'll pretend to be a couple, we can just be friends, it'll all be fine."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really."

Paloma embraced him, wiping away her tears, "Thank you." she said.

The two made their way downstairs, trying to look happy and presentable.

"We've decided we will get married." Phin said proudly.

The elders rejoiced, hugging and kissing their children, happy to have two fine specimens of pureblood about to be wedded.

After three long hours of his mother and Paloma's father and aunt discussing wedding plans, the Olmedas went home.

"I am so happy, Phin! I'm so proud of you!" she said while putting dishes in the sink for the house elf to wash, "I remember when I was your age and getting married. It was a lovely occasion."

She didn't speak much of her life before Phin, she had been married once but her husband had died only two years after. She took Phin in about six years after that. Obviously, she didn't like to talk about her past life much.

"I'm happy because you're happy." he said, all that he could manage to get out when he was feeling such disappointment.

"Oh, it'll be lovely! The two of you can live here until you get a place of your own, I'll set up a little suite for you."

"Thank you, Mum, I'd like that." he sighed. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach the next subject, for every time he did it turned into a screaming match.

"Do you - Do you think I should tell my other mother?"

Charlotte dropped a plate into the sink and turned to him, "Absolutely not! Why would you want any contact with that filthy woman?!"

"Well, she does have a right to know, doesn't she?"

"Phin, we've talked about this before -"

"Mother, I'm an adult now! I'm about to be married! I can talk to whomever I want, whenever I want!"

Charlotte stared at him, her mouth persed, "Fine then. Do what you want, why do I care?"

She turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs to her room. Ten minutes later she still hadn't come out.

Phin knocked on the door, "Mum, open up."

No answer.

"Mum? Open the door!"

The handle slowly turned and she opened it, "What is it?"

Phin let himself in, sitting down in a chair near her desk.

"I won't go see her, I promise. I just... Nevermind. Do you forgive me now?"

Charlotte went to him and hugged him, "Phin, my boy, I just don't want you to get disillusioned, that's all. Often when people are reunited with other family members it doesn't go well. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I don't think you can get anything positive out of a woman like that. Do you understand, now?"

Phin nodded, "Yes, Mum, I understand."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night he went back out on the town, drinking too much, hooking up with muggle girls and finding himself back at another one's house. He pumped away on top of her, but nothing could take away the dread.

He had to stop contacting his birth parents. His relationship with his mother meant to much to him. He'd met them both, that was all he needed. Now he had closure. In that muggle girl's arms that night he vowed not to make contact with them again, reluctantly, like someone losing a game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's what he thought, at least until opportunity knocked at his door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Foreword : I realize at this point that the timeline is off in some ways and possibly off in some others - sorry about that, suspend your disbelief for a little bit.

Inquisition

Part Six

Ever since that young man had come to him, Sirius Black had been dreading this day.

One look in the paper showed that headline he'd been looking for.

_Notorious murderer, Bellatrix Lestrange, escapes Azkaban, possibly to join cousin?_

_Over my dead body, _he seethed as he thrust the paper away from him. This was bad. This was worse than bad.

Not to mention things were just, well, getting worse in general.

Since that day a little more than a year ago, Sirius had not seen Phin, and when he asked Dumbledore why he'd let the boy into headquarters, let alone to question him of all people, Dumbledore played coy like he always did, and said it was "for the better of things."

So much for that.

His cousin was out, and suddenly Sirius Black was in the public eye once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phin went about his morning routine, shaving, getting dressed, a quick breakfast and off to work. Life after Hogwarts was what it was, the working world, and lately he'd been in administration for the Ministry.

Before he left the house he kissed his wife goodbye, for Paloma had since dropped out of Hogwarts, and was spending the school years in Britain while taking accelerated summer classes at her home school outside of Oaxaca. Phin felt a little sorry for her, when she couldn't sneak off to neck with her boyfriend (which was only days he had off from school) she was in the house, bored to death, not even house work to do, since there was the elf to clean up.

Life had since become monotonous. There was work, there was home. He was usually too tired to go out in main London snatching up muggle girls, so boredom quickly consumed him. There was alcohol, there was work, there was home. The same thing, day in and day out.

That's why when he saw the papers today, his life was turned upside down.

It isn't every day one's mother escapes from Azkaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was startling to hear the door open at Grimmauld Place.

Of course it was a secure fortress, but you never knew if an enemy had somehow figured out a way to get in.

Sirius ran downstairs as fast as he could, wand in hand, only to see Phin Crouch, the boy he'd met a year before.

"You again?" he asked incredulously.

"Sirius, who's that?" Remus shouted from the other room.

"He's okay. It's a boy, Dumbledore gave him entrance."

"What?" Remus came out and looked at Phin, "Oh."

"Might I talk to you, Sirius?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Alone?"

"No." he said, "Whatever you say can be said in front of him. No comprimises on that one."

"Fine then." Phin said, "but you both should sit down."

They all took a seat at the long table, staring at one another.

"The reason I come here, Sirius, is because of Bellatrix. As you know she escaped."

Sirius thought back to their first meeting, "Yes. Yes and you've come to rub it in my face?"

"No. Not at all. I mean no disrespect, sir."

"Go on."

"This might come as a shock to you, but you're looking at Bellatrix's son right now."

Sirius snorted, "She didn't have any children."

"Au contrare, she did. She had me."

"So," Sirius was connecting the facts in his head, "You're my.. cousin.. once removed?"

"I might be."

Remus butted in, "What is this? The kid is just playing with you Sirius, look at him!"

"No, no," Sirius said, "I, I believe him. Doesn't he look like her a bit?"

Remus looked Phin over, "No, not really."

Sirius shrugged, "I still believe him. I would be able to tell if he was lying."

"I never knew my mother, or any of my birth family, either. I've only recently found out I have two aunts, and there's you, too. I was adopted and raised by a woman who was very against me ever meeting Bellatrix, as you can see why."

"She was right about that." Sirius said.

"Well, anyway, I never knew my father. When I was adopted, my mother was told who my birth mother was, but there had been no answer as to the birth father. I had to seek out answers, and found a few. Tell me Sirius, do you know who could possibly be my father?" Phin said, holding back a smirk.

"Rodolphus." Sirius said, "She was married to him."

"No, it's not him."

"I have no clue. I wasn't involved in her life, I didn't even know she had a child, doesn't that say something?"

"You're sure you have no clue?"

Sirius shrugged again, "No."

Phin nodded, "I was born in 1976." was all he said.

"This is ridiculous," Remus said from the background, "I don't believe him."

Meanwhile, Phin could see Sirius doing the math in his head. The sudden widening of his eyes and stiffness of his body.

"Phin," he started, "You have to leave."

That was not the reaction he expected.

"Phin, you have to get out, right now!" Sirius said, jumping up, trying to throw him out the door but not touch him.

No _I'm so happy to meet you_? No _I'm so glad to be a father_?

"What?"

"Get out!" he roared, startling even Remus.

"Alright." Phin said, backing out, "Goodbye."

The door was slammed pretty much in his face.

_I love you too, Dad._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note :

The Sirius/Bellatrix sexiness is soon, I swear it.


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Seven

He didn't know why he was here or why he agreed to see Phineas Crouch again. _Not Crouch, Black_, he found himself saying.

Sirius wasn't sure if the boy knew that he was his father, or if he was truly searching for answers. Then again, Sirius figured he really might not be his father - who knows how many men Bellatrix had screwed other than him. Still, there was the possibility, and how does one tell their cousin's child that they might be their father? It was all too confusing.

It was a secluded place in the forest not far from Hogwarts and Sirius wondered why Phin had chosen this place. After all, he usually just barged into headquarters, why not again?

_Maybe he's getting some sense_, Sirius thought as he sat in the dark. It was near midnight now and he'd been waiting almost half an hour. Every second he was in public in his human form was dangerous, any moment, even at hours like these, he could be recognized. If the boy didn't show soon he was leaving as quick as he could.

There was a faint noise not far in the distance, a rustling close by. Sirius heard it to his left and turned his head to see something moving in the dark.

"Phin?" he asked as the movement came towards him.

The figure stepped out of the shrubs and branches.

And it wasn't Phin.

A ruffled looking Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the bushes.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted as fast as he could, knocking her wand out of her hand. It happened too fast for her to realize. He grabbed her wand off the ground, pointing both at her.

"Stay away!" he screamed, backing up.

"Sirius?" she said, casually, as if nothing was wrong, "Sirius, is that you?"

"Shut up!"

"That's no way to talk to me, Sirius, your poor dear cousin."

"I said shut up!"

Bellatrix moved close enough that her face was illuminated by moonlight that managed to escape through the forest canopy.

"So this is what this is about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and the boy come to play around with me. You and the boy want to be rid of me? Is that it?"

"The boy? You and the boy are after _me_!" he shouted.

A look of true confusion came to her face, "I did not expect to see you, cousin. Only him. Where is he?"

"I - I don't know. He told me to come here, I did, and now you're in front of me."

Bellatrix sighed, "Not only is he a little bastard he's a flake too I see."

Sirius was still pointing both wands at her, his brow furrowed, a line of sweat forming at his temple.

"Will you calm down, Sirius?" she said, "I've not come to kill you, not tonight." she flashed a wicked grin, "And besides, I'd always planned all the exquisite ways I could kill you, Sirius, and by wand was never one of them."

He didn't say anything, but he lowered her wand, still keeping his own poised in his hand.

"Well is it true?"

"What?"

"That he's... our son?" it felt strange to say.

"Yes. What you didn't believe him?"

"No. Not at all."

Bellatrix gave a hearty laugh at that, "You can't even spot your own kin, Sirius? That is a shame. He's your only son, I presume?"

"That's none of your business, Bellatrix." he snarled.

"He's my only son. Too bad I never got to know him. Too bad he never had a chance." she inched closer, her face getting not far from his own, "I wish I could've told you Sirius. I wish you could've been there. I wish I could've bore your other little bastards."

"Oh really? What kind of a mother would you make?"

Her face changed from one of amusement to one of anger. To one of... _hurt_? Did he actually see hurt in her eyes?

"I would've been a devoted mother, Sirius!" she screamed.

He could only look at her, so upset over a simple thing he'd said. Something Sirius said was something she never took to heart.

"Would you?"

"Just because I'm cold doesn't mean I take no pride."

He looked at his cousin in front of him. Azkaban had aged her but she was still beautiful in her own way. Even back in his youth while he had hated her with a passion, he always thought she was beautiful. She was right, she did have pride, and she had enough pride in the family and in her pureblood agenda that she would be a devoted mother to whatever whelps she happened to spawn.

If he hadn't been so much younger than she, if they'd been born at the same time, it would've been a good chance his mother would've married him off to her. Their marriage would've been plagued with problems, but he too would also take pride, take pride in the fact that he was still being loyal to his family and that his wife was a beautiful one.

For a moment a different future passed before his eyes - Grimmauld Place inhabited by a family - he, Bellatrix, little girls with curly hair and little boys with scraped knees. It would be a happy existence, children running and playing in the halls, their grandmother doting from her portait on her little darlings. Their little hands clamoring for him, "_Daddy, Daddy_!"

The image quickly dissolved as he looked at the woman in front of him. It could've been, but it wasn't. That was just reality.

In this reality, she despised him as much as he despised her.

"I will wait for him." she said.

"I certainly will not. I'm sick of him playing games with me! This needs to stop and it stops today!"

He didn't notice Bellatrix's eyes narrow at a focal point behind him.

"Phin?" she said.

"Yes, mother, I'm here."

Phin came from the darkness and stood in between his parents.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been with both of you at the same time in my whole life." he said happily, "I don't think you can imagine what it's like for me."

Sirius was stung with a sudden guilt as he realized that this was something important to the boy. However it faded when he saw the grin, _his mother's grin_, on the boy's face.

"And what would you be wanting, Phin? Other than to piss us off even more?" Bellatrix asked.

He smiled, "I just want to talk is all."

"Talk?" Sirius chimed in, "Talk? That's all you ever want to do! Dammit, boy, it leads nowhere! It leads to more questions! It leads to you giving me nothing more than a headache!" Sirius shouted.

"Calm down, old man." Phin said smoothly, "Just come with me, both of you. And no fighting! And absolutely no unforgivable curses, either."

With an angry glance at one another, Sirius and Bellatrix both followed Phin farther into the forest.


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Eight

"Father, Mother," he said, bowing to them, "I assure that should all go well you will never have to see me again after tonight. After tonight, you will need never to think of me again unless it brings you pleasure."

"So what do you want?" Sirius huffed.

"I want what you two owe me and what you took away from me. I want to be the heir to all of it - to the Black family. After you, Sirius, no one is left to carry on the name, no one to inherit the fortune, the home. I want it."

"Well don't look at me." Sirius said, "I was burned off the tree. I'm not a real Black anymore."

"Don't be a fool, you're living in your family's estate aren't you?"

"Yes, but," he paused, "Anything that has to do with the fortune, well, ask her." he said, motioning to Bellatrix with his head.

She shrugged, "It all went to my nephew."

"Who's he?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!?" Phin said, "He's not even a Black! You'd sell our reputation to them, to that pompous little brat, and not care a bit about your own?"

"He is my own," she said angrily, "He's my nephew, and your cousin, and I'm glad he's the heir!"

"Well, not for long," Phin said, smiling, "Figure out to install me as the heir."

"Why should I do that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Easy. I'm your secret." he said condescendingly, "If you don't want all of the community to know about me, about how two _cousins_ - who _hate_ each other - _fucked_ and got a little bastard. If you don't want your little Death Eater friends to know you once bedded Sirius Black, condfidant of Albus Dumbledore, of _Harry Potter_, then you'll do this. Or else I swear, Mother, that every wizard and witch will know your secret."

He turned to Sirius, "And the same goes for you, Father."

Bellatrix did not seem all that phased, Sirius on the other hand was getting nervous.

"You have a month to figure things out" Phin said, "I will find you both again, and don't try to run - I always find you, no matter where you are, I'm sure you both have noticed. Goodnight."

With that he left, off into the darkness. He'd walked only a few feet into the brush until his figure disappeared into the night.

"I can't help him." Bellatrix said matter of factly, "I wouldn't even if I could. I don't give a damn what he says to anyone."

"Are you mad!?" Sirius said, "He'll destroy us! If anyone found out I - we -"

"What? You think anyone cares? We're Blacks, Sirius, we were bred and raised on incest, it shouldn't be too much of a stretch for others to accept it."

That word jarred him, _incest_, he'd never thought of it that way before. Hearing it made his skin crawl and a sudden rush of shame came over him.

"No, no I won't have it. I'm not like our family and you know it."

She laughed, "Oh, if you say so."

"How are we going to stop him?"

"You mean how are_ you _going to stop him. I don't know. Kill him."

"Oh," he said and rolled his eyes, "that's no way to solve anything."

"Oh no?"

"No!"

"You could just ruin his reputation first. Say he's crazy. Something like that."

Sirius shook his head and slowly sat down on the damp ground, "No, no, I wouldn't do that." he sighed, "he's my son, remember?"

"He is a handsome boy," she said, "like you."

"He doesn't look like me."

"Well he doesn't look like me." she said, frowning.

"But we look like each other?" Sirius said, half stating and half asking.

Bellatrix looked at the man before her, on the ground, getting his nice clothes dirty in the brush, his head in his hands. He was still exquisite after all these years.

"You know, Sirius, I missed you."

He looked up, "What?"

"I missed you. I missed your little quirks and your voice." she grinned, "I missed torturing you."

"Shut up, would you, and leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? That wouldn't be any fun at all, would it, Sirius." Bellatrix looked to the sky, but it was cloudy and very few stars were visible, "It's a shame I can't see your star in the sky. Does it even show up here at this time of year?"

"I don't know, I'm no astrologist." he said.

"I really did miss you." she said softly, "I thought about you all the time in Azkaban."

"I thought about you too." he said, "I thought about a lot of things."

Bellatrix moved to him, and sat next to him, rather closely.

"Sirius, I always wanted you feel you back in my arms once more."

She wrapped her arms around him and her lips met his neck. He stiffened, his breathing became strong.

"Bellatrix, stop it."

Instead she dipped her hand into the collar of his shirt, running her fingers along his collar bone.

"Sirius," she said, her lips against his ear, "I was so lonely without you."

"No! Stop!" he stood, pushing her off of him, "I'm going, I suggest you should too, and pretend this never happened."

Her eyes were large and sunken, just like his own, and she stared at him with a pout on her face.

"Sirius," was all she said, pausing as if about to go on but never managed it.

"Enough, it's enough!" he said, and then without further ado nodded his head and quickly uttered "Goodbye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wouldn't be a lie to say he'd thought about her in Azkaban. He'd thought of her every day.

It was because of people like her he was in the whole mess - it was because of her lover that he was in prison, his friends dead, his life ruined.

Oh, he thought about, and he had planned her death many times over in his mind.

He would crush her. He would watch her burn.

Life's experiences had filled Sirius with a burning hate he hadn't known in his young life. Now it was one of the things he felt most strongly - stronger than love or happiness, he hated Bellatrix and her cohorts, and wished a plague upon each and every one.

However, things were always complicated in Sirius' life. As much as he hated anything, Sirius was much to peaceful of a man, and his hate ate him alive.

So he turned to the few happy feelings that made him feel better for even a moment.

That's why he'd changed his mind.

That's why he was currently still there, his mouth on Bellatrix's.

----

I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews so far!


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Nine

She felt cool against him, her skin was almost clammy but it excited him.

He'd forgot what it was like to be with a woman, with this woman. He'd forgot the amazing smell and taste of another in your arms.

He felt himself grow hard and winced when she ground herself against him.

"Sirius, Sirius, my sweet Sirius," she whispered in his ear, "Help me forget, please, make me forget..."

He nodded into her neck, teeth against her skin.

"Promise me, Sirius," she moaned as his hand moved to her hips, "Make me forget those lonely nights in Azkaban."

"I -" he stifled a groan as her palms met his nipples, "I promise, Bella, I promise."

Bellatrix cackled lightly as he licked down her neck, undoing her dress. She was so thin most of her bones stuck out, and he licked and kissed the thin skin covering her ribs and sternum.

Compared to his suffering, this was heaven, this was all he ever wanted. Now he realized, as horrible and grotesque as it was, that Bellatrix was all he ever wanted.

She grabbed at his clothes, tearing them off him haphazardly, grinning widely at the sight of his similarly bony frame. He'd lost whatever boyish physique she'd once known - his chest was concave, his skin deathly pale, and the tips of his bones jutted from the joints, like some skeletal monster.

Bellatrix figured she liked this new Sirius, and teasingly ran her fingernail down the line of hair that began at his navel and continued down.

"Come here," she said, and took him in her arms, easing themselves back, atop each other and against each other in the most primal fashion.

In the throes of Ecstasy, for a brief moment, they did forget. They forgot Azkaban, they forgot the past, and they forgot for once whose side they had taken in the end of it all. They'd forgot just how delightful forgetting can be.

---------------------------------------------

He awoke to her hand against his cheek, her lips close to his cheek.

"About time, cousin." she said.

Sirius rubbed his eyes, "Where are we?" he asked, not recognizing the walls around him. Last he remembered he'd passed out in the wide open, the sky dark above him.

"One of Rodolphus' homes." she said.

Rodolphus. The other man. Well, just one of the other men in the picture.

"Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter." she said, "We're here now. That's what matters."

He let her lips meet his cheek and move their way to his lips, stopping there and prodding, her tongue lapping a little at him. When she pulled away he grabbed a tendril of her dark hair and brought it to his face. Everything was whimsical this morning, and he couldn't believe he'd awoke to this.

Bellatrix bit her lip and sat up, her hair falling to cover her breasts, much to his dismay.

"It seems our son is quite angry." she said.

Sirius rubbed his eyes, "Can we go even a little while without talking about him?"

"It's impossible." she grinned and leaned to kiss Sirius again, "After all, he brought us together, no?"

"I wish he'd just disappear," Sirius groaned, "he's so bloody annoying."

"He's not disappearing any time soon, you know that." she said, "We have to deal with this. We have to face him, Sirius, it's only a matter of time."

Sirius covered up his face, grimacing under his hands, tears threatening in the back of his eyes, "I don't want to."

Bellatrix grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm down, "Sirius, you're not sixteen anymore. I know you missed out on life, so did I. You have to face him. You can face death at my hands, at my Lord's hands, but you can't face a boy?"

She was stern and made him sit up. She was right.

"Don't fear, it's the greatest weakness one can have." she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Sirius nodded, his sunken face even more pitiful, his eyes dark and red.

"Fear?" he said, and then moved to fall in her arms, "Fear... Make me forget, Bellatrix, make me forget."

----

Author's note : Kind of a weird, short chapter, but I like it. I hope to finish this story before the new year. I have a lot of distractions - holidays, my other fics (and one particularly nasty Goldeneye plot bunny that's eating away at my brain) but I do hope to finish this soon. It's interesting how things change as you write a story. I always like to think those changes are for the better. Just my little two cents. Hard to believe I'm almost done with this story.


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Inquisition

Part Ten

"Would you like some?" Paloma said from the kitchen, fixing a kettle of some tea they'd had in the cupboard for awhile.

"Sure, why not." Phin said, coming in their tiny kitchen, standing at their counter with the pots and pans hanging off hooks attached to the ceiling.

Paloma didn't look at him as she went about her task, and he only noticed when he looked up from his newspaper.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just -" she paused, "Michael broke it off."

"Oh really?"

Michael had been the man she'd been seeing, the Hufflepuff she'd been with ever since she came to Britain.

"We were having problems anyway. There wasn't much I could do to keep us together."

Phin nodded, his eyes drifting back to his newspaper, "I'm sorry to hear that, but hey, you've still got me don't you?"

She laughed and flashed him a quick smile, "Oh I do, my husband."

Pouring his cup of tea and handing it to him, she kissed him on the cheek, "I've still got you."

Paloma looked at the clock, "Phin, when's your mum supposed to be home?"

He looked up at the clock, "Oh, any time now I guess. Unless she's staying late, but I doubt that. You know how much she hates her job."

Paloma left and he stayed in the kitchen, looking out of the window into the grey streets. It was an unremarkable day, but he was happy to be off and to be home.

Well, it would've been an unremarkable day.

Paloma's shriek startled Phin enough that he jumped, and as soon as he could he ran out to see what the fuss was.

Bellatrix's hand was over Paloma's mouth, a wand pointed at her throat; right next to her was Sirius.

"This isn't exactly the introduction I'd planned, you know - that's my wife you've got your wand to."

"I don't care." she said, "Tell him, Sirius."

"You're getting nothing." he said calmly, "Because there's nothing to be begot. I hope you understand that; and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from us and let us live our lives in peace."

Paloma's eyes were wide in shock - he'd told her nothing yet.

Phin bit his lip, his eyes darting between his parents and his wife.

Eventually his attention became concentrated on the ragged couple in front of him. "Let her go," he said to Bellatrix, "Let her go, this isn't any of her fault."

Bellatrix frowned, her wand still pressed against her, and after sighing she released the girl.

"Paloma, go outside - go to the store, I don't know, just get away for a bit alright. It's all going to be fine, I promise."

She was still terrified but nodded and rushed past him, through the front door and went bounding down the street.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, shrugging, "It was nice knowing you."

"You think that's it? You think you can just go on and walk away like nothing happened!?"

"Of course. What do you think you can do about it?" Bellatrix snickered, pulling at Sirius' arm.

Phin was burning inside, growing more angry as he stared at them.

"I'll tell everyone! I swear!"

"I don't even care anymore." Bellatrix said, "Just go away."

In a fit of rage, Phin grabbed his wand off the table near him, pointed it at her and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" his wand glaring green in her direction.

He was certainly confused when he found himself falling to the ground, a deep pain within his chest. He hadn't heard her counter attack, and didn't know what he was hit with.

"Cruciatus!" She said, moving towards him, as he writhed on the ground, "Don't play with the serpent if you don't want to get bitten." she sneered.

She lifted the curse and stared down at him, his brow covered in sweat, anger in his eyes but fear too.

"You're so much like your father," she said, disgusted, "Such good intentions, and such inability to actualize them."

"You bitch!" he shouted, trying to move but still too weak.

"Bella, stop it! Let's go."

She turned to him, "This kid's been blackmailing us, and you just want to go? Let's get rid of him, Sirius!"

Sirius shook his head, "No, let's just go. _Now_!"

"You go, then."

Bellatrix turned back to Phin, who was still in shock on the ground, "You know, Phin, I get no pleasure from snuffing out the life of my kin. However," she paused, "I don't see how both of us can live in this world, alongside each other. We'll be at each other's throats all the time, you do realize? That's why, with great regrets, my little son, you will be extinguished today."

Bellatrix raised her wand above his head. Phin despaired, he couldn't move and he in was in a cold sweat. His mind screamed out one thing.

_Fuck_.

"Ava-"

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted from accross the room, knocking Bellatrix back.

"What was that for?" she screamed, standing up, reaching for her wand.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone, Bellatrix or I swear, I'll -"

"What? Kill me?"

With her wand back she now directed it towards Sirius, "Cruci-"

"Expecto Patronum!"

Phin barely saw what was going on, it was all a blur of colors in front of his eyes. He reached out for his own wand, and standing on weak legs he stood just in time to see Bellatrix fall to the ground.

"Get out. Just get out, both of you." He said, alternating from pointing his wand at his father and his mother, "Just leave me alone! Just get out!"

Sirius looked at the broken Bellatrix, huffed, and left. Bellatrix grabbed her head, which she had most likely hit on her fall down.

She looked up at Phin and grinned. "I guess you live today. You're lucky, you might not be next time."

Without further ado, she too left.

Phin groaned and stumbled into the kitchen, where he promtly fell into unconsciousness.

----

A/N : Next chapter and epilogue up tomorrow!


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Eleven

Phin awoke in a pool of his own blood. He had hit his head on the ledge when he fell.

Paloma was above him, screaming, shaking him.

He sat up, his head aching. He reached for his nose which was out of alignment, broken, and felt the slice on his forehead that was the source of the blood.

"Oh, Paloma," he said, reaching out and hugging her, "help me up, love."

She brought him to his feet, "Phin, are you okay? What was that?"

He smiled at her, "Remember how I told you I was adopted?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, those were my parents. They're fugitives."

Paloma gaped, "What? Sirius and Bellatrix Black! Phin, you can't be serious?!"

Phin shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"We have to call the Ministry," she said frantically, "We have to tell the authorities!"

"No, no, please," he mumbled, "Please just let it go. I'll be okay. I'll be fine, just help me to the couch."

They limped to the sofa where she laid him down.

"Your nose looks really bad, Phin." she said as she tried to sweep his hair out of the cut on his forehead.

"Call my Mum, tell her to get over here."

Paloma nodded and left.

Phin groaned and fell back into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------

Bellatrix awoke next to the pale, cool flesh of her lover. His arm was firm around her, clutching her to him, marking her as a part of his property. It was a role she didn't mind one bit, she would do anything for her Lord. He was, after all, the love of her life.

She kissed his bicep and looked at him in his slumber. He snored, quite heavily so, as not much air could ever be inhaled through his nostrils. It was something so few people ever got to see - the Dark Lord in sleep, at his most vulnerable, at his most pathetic, snoring away.

He was ugly, certainly, his face was flat and disfigured and even though he'd lost that handsome face she used to love she still felt the same way for him.

It was just a shame that the love of her life shouldn't also be the lust.

It was a shame that she'd take Sirius in her bed any day.

Bellatrix frowned and moved closer to him, swinging her leg over his middle and her arm over his chest. He might not be handsome, or sensual, but he could give her the one thing Sirius would not. At least he loved her in his own way.

---------------------------------------------

It was late at night and Sirius couldn't help but hear the noise next to him. He knew what was going on, as it had been going on for quite awhile beneath everyone's noses.

His door was open, and in the dark he could see Tonks trying to quietly leave Remus' room and make her way back to her own.

Sirius chuckled to himself. Anyone could see the two growing closer and closer. It was only a matter of time before it was out in the open.

Although when he first figured it out he was saddened, for once upon a time he had loved Remus in the same fashion, he was also happy to know two of his friends were now happy in each other.

He also couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Sirius himself had never had a great love affair. He didn't have a better half like James and now Remus had. He was but himself, merely an occasional bed partner and notch on the bedpost, and always alone in the end.

The closest thing to a torrid love affair was what he had with Bellatrix. And every time he thought of her he burned with shame. His cousin. His lover. His whore.

Just thinking of her made him hot and bothered.

_Not gonna get to sleep now, am I_? he thought, and gave in to his desire.

Little did he know, next to him Remus was awake and holding back laughter at the noises coming through the wall.

---------------------------------------------

He knew this was his fate. What else could he have possibly thought would happen?

It didn't hurt all that much, the pain. It burned slightly inside of him, but he still felt somewhat at peace.

_Bellatrix, my dear, I don't believe you killed me_.

Everything went black as he slipped into the veil.

---------------------------------------------

It was unexpected. She didn't know that woman had it in her.

Before she lost consciousness she thought of her men.

Rodolphus next to her on their wedding day. Voldemort next to her, their hands entwined secretly. Sirius against her.

Her mind began to race. _Rodolphus, help me! My Lord, help me! My Lord! Tom! Sirius, Tom! Rodolphus! Tom!_

It was to no avail, she was falling to the ground. Her last thoughts before she hit the ground was of one man she barely knew. The baby she'd dragged out to her mother the day it was born.

_Phin?_

Then nothing.

---------------------------------------------

When he thought of his parents, Phin was numb.

He'd since recovered from their little spat, and learned of both their deaths once the battle was over.

No more blackmail. No more late night visits. No more hoping for a relationship that would never happen.

They were ruthless people anyway. Better they were gone from the world.

His own life was one of normalcy. He was still in the same position he'd been in since graduation. To put it simply, he was really going nowhere.

Of course, there were other options. Well, one in particular.

He still had to pay some people a visit.


	12. Part Twelve Epilogue

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Inquisition

Part Twelve - Epilogue

It was a bright spring day, and Phin Black strolled happily down the street, his children in tow.

"Daddy, where are we going?" his daughter asked.

He turned to her, her little face was somber and serious.

"We're going to visit one of our cousins."

"Oh? Which one?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy."

Callidora nodded her little head, black curls bobbing up and down. She was only a half blood but she was his first born, and his pride and joy. Calli was born of a seemingly harmless fling he had with a muggle woman, but she was begot and he quickly took her into the wizarding world. _Must run in the family, illegitimate children_, he thought.

His son, a mere two years old, held Calli's hand, and toddled along. This boy was pure blooded, and bred as such, when Paloma decided to have a child with Phin and fulfill the one purpose they were married. His name was Alphard, and he was black eyed and dark skinned, and small for his age, solemn most of the time.

"Hear that, Alphie?" Calli said, squeezing his hand. He nodded.

They reached the door of Draco's home. He did not live in Malfoy Manor, at least, not for now. He'd left to go start his family and would return once his own parents had passed on. It was odd that he should actually go and try to make his own way, but one could only assume that he'd matured and wanted something of his own.

Phin knocked. No one answered. Callidora frowned, "Why won't he answer?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll try again."

He knocked again, but this time the door opened.

"Hello?"

Draco stood in front of them, his hair long and blond, a short scruffy beard on his face, and his shirt unbuttoned and haphazardly thrown on. He'd certainly changed since their school days.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you remember me. We went to Hogwarts together. We both were in Slytherin."

Draco narrowed his eyes and took a good look at him. "Oh! Phin, right? Phin...?"

"Crouch. Phin Crouch, that's what I was known as."

"That's right!" Draco said, "Come in, I don't get many visitors from school. Most don't know where I live. How did you find out?"

"Vincent. I work with him and asked."

Draco nodded, "Are these your children?"

"Yes, this is Callidora and Alphard."

Draco nodded, "I have a boy myself, Scorpius. He's four. How old are you?" he asked Callidora.

"Five."

"Oh, see? You two can go play with him, he's in the back."

Callidora nodded and tugged her brother with her out back.

"Well, I've got the average life now," Draco said, "I got married, sadly. Have a child. It is what it is."

"Oh, I know." Phin said as he followed Draco back into the house.

"Hold on, let me clean myself up a bit, I just woke up." Draco said and left Phin standing in the living room.

Something caught his eye and he turned to see a Black family crest on the mantle, next to a much larger Malfoy one.

Draco came out much more dignified, his shirt buttoned and tucked in, a tie and shoes on. There were two glasses of gin in his hands too.

"That's quite interesting." Phin commented, "I haven't seen very many of them."

"Yeah, it's a family heirloom." Draco said "I'm sure it costs a pretty penny, because, well there aren't any Blacks left anymore. They all died out."

Phin smiled, "Oh, not all. You'd be surprised."

Draco handed him a shot of gin.

"What would you be wanting now? It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Well as you may or may not know, my mother was your aunt. Your favorite aunt. That would make us cousins."

Draco's eyebrows arched, "Oh really? Bellatrix never told me she had a son."

"Well she did."

Both men gazed out through the window at the children playing. Scorpius and Callidora were playing tag, Alphard looking on confused but happy to run around with them.

"You love your son, Draco?" Phin asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do."

"More than your father loved you, I assume."

Draco shot him a look, "It's none of your business."

Phin looked back out at the children, "No, I know. My parents despised me as well. Especially your aunt. But we're different from them. We cherish our children. I'd live and die for mine." he looked Draco square in the eyes, "Tell me, Draco, would you die for your son?"

A concerned look came over his face, "Of course. The - The Malfoys, we'll continue on. The future lies in him."

Phin nodded, "I know what you mean. That's the exact way I see the Blacks. I, and my children, are the last Blacks." now Draco looked confused, so he went on, "My father was Sirius Black, I'm sure you know of the man. Who doesn't? I was his secret. He was mine. But now that he's dead, I've come back to start the family line all over again. Forget all our ancestors, Draco," he said, moving close, "It's about _us_ now."

Phin's lips were close to Draco's ear, and it was unfortunate he couldn't see the look of horror on the younger man's face.

"Do you really love your son, Draco?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then you'll do as I ask. It isn't much. If you love your son."

Draco swallowed hard, "Let's go talk somewhere else, shall we?"

Phin moved away and smiled smugly as Draco walked back into another room. He looked back out at his children, dark little smudges in the grey yard next to their blond friend. The Black line would continue, power would be restored, life in the wizarding world would go on.

Still smiling, Phin followed Draco to the basement where they continued their negotiations.

----

A/N : Holy crap, it's finished! That's amazing! Ha, and finished on Valentine's Day. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
